fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hiro Vs. Scorpius
The second day of Hiro's visit---- "Well I am glad you to spar with me. Getting the chance to fight someone new is always fun." Scorpius said as he waited in the main hall of the guild. "Want to go to the training area as to not destroy the guild?" Scorpius led the way down to the cavern. "Bring it Hiro. Although you are Miss Inari's brother, doesn't mean you can't be beat. " "Ohhh but I think it does by the way I heard you all had a Lost Magic training area I'd like to go there for the spar" Hiro said following behind Scorpius. "That's where I was heading. I have recently come into contact with some... more volatile magic that I needed the space to practice safely, so Miss Inari allowed me to use it since then." Scorpius said as they reached a door. He opened it to the Lost Magic training cavern. "Here we are." Scorpius walked to the center of the room. "Shall we start?" Once They got in the room Hiro started Stretching a bit. "I see well to be honest when I spar I kinda need the space because I can go overboard with my Magic especially my Thunder Phoenix Slayer Magic although my most powerful is my Lacrima Summoning Magic" Hiro says. "You get the first Attack by the way". "Thunder Phoenix Slayer Magic eh?" Scorpius said as he unleashed a large thunderstorm inside the room. "In nature, you must have water to create lightning. In other words, have a drink" Scorpius said as he fired a cannon of water straight at Hiro's mouth. He turned into water and melted into the pools of water that were forming around the room. Hiro smirks as a Lacrima suddenly appears in front of his mouth. The Lacrima then absorbed the incoming water attack. "A variation of normal water Magic how interesting but since it's an element Magic I can use Lacrima to absorb it" Hiro said as he flicked his hand downward. "Gravity times two" suddenly the gravity in the room increased by double. "Oh and you also have Lacrima magic? This should be fun..." Scorpius said in a slightly sinister way. Suddenly his voice quality changed. "Sorry, I didn't want to sound dark. I really am not. My last big fight required me to embrace it for a bit, so I am still finding my way back." Scorpius suddenly appeared behind Hiro in his water form with his two Stingrays out, one pressed on Hiro's neck, and the other on his spine. "Seeing as how I went dark, I know of some tricks that just work either way. Haha! Oh and water isn't effected by gravity." "Hmm a dark Nature eh by the way I have a question were those blades created by my cousin?" Hiro said right before he turned into a Lightning bolt and then zapped through Scorpius and behind him. He reforms after getting behind Scorpius but some Lightning leeks out of him a bit and goes to the other side of the Training room. Scorpius shoots some Black Water after the excess Lightning and covers it as it hits the wall. It bounced back and towards Hiro, striking him in the chest after he reformed. The black Water released the bolt right before impact, and dissipated. " Why yes he did. Good kid. I hope he and Nagisa will be very happy together." Scorpius said as he spun his blades in his hand. Scorpius jumped with a geyser of water propelling him upwards. He turned down and began to spin with normal water and Black water covering one of each blade, and jetting outwards. "Spinning serpent attack" Scorpius said as the geyser pushed him passed Hiro with the blades aimed for his skin. The Lightning aimed at Hiro's chest went through Hiro as if it was going through Some other form of Lightning then formed into Another Hiro who twirled and using his Gravity Magic to land perfectly standing horizontally on the wall. As Scorpius Spinning Attack hit the other Hiro, that Hiro suddenly exploded in a flash of Lightning. "Gee that was close I'll admit that one was a close one if it wasn't for me on instinct doing that little trick I would of been hit" Hiro said as he twirl his finger counter clock wise. "Self Gravity lower". This spell lowered only Hiro's Gravity this would let him move faster and jump higher he also seemed to have a purple Aura around him. "Self Gravity Lower? Well I guess I need to try something else on you." Scorpius said. How dark am I going to let myself go here? Scorpius stood in the middle of the room and stuck Vainglorious to the ground. "Whirlpool!" He said as the entire room was filled with a raging, swirling whirlpool that picked up everything off the ground, and covered all surfaces. "A whirlpool really? HMm this gives me an idea" Hiro says as he is swept into the whirlpool. He then using a combination of his Gravity Magic to stabilize himself down onto the ground, and then Using his Extreme Speed he suddenly runs in a massive Circle in the reverse Direction of the Whirlpool. He goes so fast he creates a massive Air vortex from his Speed as he also reverses the Whirlpool Direction. After doing this for a few minutes he stops and hopes Scorpius falls to the ground from being sent upward by the vortex and whirlpool. Hiro seemed to have a few marks from hitting the wall while in his brief moment being in the Whirlpool. He is also at a slight loss of breath being the vortex sucked up some of his Air. Scorpius however had not moved from his spot, as Vainglorious had been replaced with Leviathan, Scorpius' sword, that was impaled into the ground as if it was an anchor. "I guess we should get serious now..." Scorpius said with a storm in his eyes. I know this is for fun, but I really want to win this. Scorpius and Leviathan's dual auras grew in intensity. Scorpius raised his sword out of the ground, swung it around, and slammed it into the ground, causing a crack to form from the blade straight towards Hiro, allowing geysers of water to fire up all together toward him. heh maybe I should get a little serious this kid is pretty good ''Hiro thought as he jumped over the geysers using his lowered Gravity. "Weeeeeeee" he says basically flying over the air as he kept jumping all over the place. He then did a spin to land right behind Scorpius. "Gravity Switch" suddenly the Gravity for leviathan increased by three times. "Explosion Circle" ten Lacrima suddenly formed around Scorpius and then exploded. The explosions were cut short by a ring of Black Water, which then split on one end, straightened, and the Lacrima explosions were fired toward Hiro like a gun. "Bang bang ha!" Scorpius said as he had Leviathan dissolve into water for future use. Scorpius then got into a fighting stance and covered one hand with normal water, and the other with black water. "Are you ready for some real fun? I am just getting started." Scorpius had a few scratches on his face, but nothing that would slow him down. Hiro simply made a Lightning wall to block the Explosion. "Hmm question I wonder how much Energy that Black water can absorb I guess I can try that one Spell out" Hiro said as Ten Lightning Phoenix Slayer Lacrima formed Around his mouth each being about a foot away from his mouth. "Thunder Phoenix Palace Roar" Hiro then breath and unleashed a powerful Blast of Lightning aimed toward Scorpius. The Lacrima all released a Blast of Lightning as well increasing the power of the Original blast to insane proportions. This was one of Hiro's strongest Spells. ''I'm not risking the Water to explode from that... better just redirect it... Scorpius thought as he made a dome of Black Water, which took the charge of the Lacrimas and forced it to ground. "You know that could kill someone you know... I could feel that sensation behind it. I don't like that sensation. It was part my life for too long. Please don't use it too much." Scorpius said looking at Hiro through the water. "Now I have a move that is very deadly... actually two of them. I have vowed never to use them unless it is needed. I hope for your most dangerous moves you feel the same way." Scorpius during this time had gone into his water body and escaped the dome unseen through the cracks in the room. "Heh I knew you would be able to Survive that Attack Fish boy fun part is a used fewer Lacrima's then that spell normally has to be honest that spell at full power has any where from twenty to Forty Lacrima's but I was holding it back for the sake of not destroying the town or the Guild" Hiro said. He then had the Lacrima's float around the Room at different spots. "My sis is a tactical Genius which I am not but I have what Samarra kinda lacks a little and that's Spells that are very powerful and a tad bit Destructive although most of the time I don't use them mainly because I don't wanna accidentally kill someone." "Well I am glad to see that you are cautious. Anyways, " Scorpius said still within the cracks. "I want to see how you take getting hit by this!" Suddenly from multiple points in the room rods of water shot out very quickly, and randomly, trying to punch Hiro from multiple directions. The attack lasts for a few seconds. Hiro uses his Extreme Speed magic to simply Dodge all the rods of water. If one able to see Hiro's movements they will say it looked like he was doing an elegant dance to dodge all the water. "Bravo" Hiro said bowing after he finished his 'dance'. "What a spectacular Attack My friend but I have a Question have you ever faced Rainbow Lightning before?" Hiro asked as blue Lightning started to spark around him. "I feel like I have heard of it before. Don't think I have fought against it though. This shall be fun ha!" Scorpius said as he dropped the dome and reformed in the center of the room into flesh. In one hand he held Leviathan and on the other arm he had a Black Water Shield. "Hmm you sure are cocky I'll give you that much but let's see how you manage" Hiro says as several blue Lightning birds formed around him. These birds then formed a half sphere around Scorpius. "Hmm I think we are missing something here hmm oh well." "Well considering I beat a demigoddess who tormented my family for years, and saved my then pregnant wife, I deserve to be!" Scorpius said. He glowed with his blue and black aura. Leviathan became wrapped in Black Water as Scorpius cut through the Sphere and absorbing the energy. He then cut an arc through the air towards Hiro Throwing back the energy as well as Spikes of water. Hiro suddenly moves so fast that it's like he teleported. He reappears behind Scorpius with his hand outstretched "I don't get the fascination with Water though" he says moving his hands underneath Scorpius's trying to grab him. To keep Scorpius from moving forward the remaining birds all hit the ground right in front of him causing it to Freeze. This frozen ground was hit by multiple Lightning blasts from the Thunder Phoenix Lacrima scattered around the Room. Scorpius shielded himself from the blasts which broke apart all of the ice. "Those are some interesting spells. I guess I should try a move that I don't tend to use much..." Scorpius said as he revamped the storm up. It began to rain again, but this rain started to sting and melt some surfaces. "How about a little Acid Rain? Ha!" Scorpius said as he melted into his water form again and covered all of the walls in water, as well as the corrosive rain falling down mixing with it. "Hmm Acid rain I guess I should freeze it or something" Hiro Said as a blue Lightning barrier formed around him to instantly Freeze any rain that got near him. He then points his hand forward and says "Zero Gravity". Suddenly all the Gravity in the room was gone causing everything to float. As Hiro floated upward he rotated his hands 180 degrees and then clapped them together and then separated them. This caused two dark balls to form in his hands who in a few seconds grew drastically bigger. ," Double Black Hole" Hiro Said throwing the black holes in the center of the room. These orbs had there own gravitational pull and since they were the only Gravity in the room they were sucking everything in the room up. Scorpius created three pillars of water to act as a tripod stand against the pull of the orbs. "You idiot! These black holes is going to destroy the whole guild, everyone in it as well if you don't stop them! What the hell are you thinking Scorpius said, trying to think of a way to stop the ever hungry orbs. "He is being over frickening Confident" A voice was heard. As suddenly Kaze appeared in the room cutting both of the black holes in half with a glowing Katana. Which returned Gravity for normal and stopped the black holes. "And you Scorpius are forgetful". Hiro the slowly floated down to the ground. " oops I guess I got carried away there its not everyday I get an excellent Opportunity who isn't my Sis my bad." Hiro Said slightly laughing nervously. "Last time I had such an excellent opponent it was a guy by the name of Terra Taiyou he is where I got the Double Black Hole spell from". "Forgetful? Of what?" Scorpius said as he dissipated all of the water in the room from the battle. "My wedding Rehearsal you big Moron" Kaze said honestly irritated. "What did you get so distracted fighting my whore of a cousin over here and Hiro shush I do not want to start it with you." "Oh shoot I'm sorry man!" Scorpius said. "Let me run home and get my suit then I will be right there!" He said with a woosh and he was gone up the stairs. "hmm so you basically came because you sensed my double black hole and figured Scorpius would be here" Hiro said to Kaze. "Yeah because you only use that when you are facing a strong opponent and i know how strong Scorpius is from personal experience and if you really want to fight a strong opponent why not face Terra's student he is part of Koma Inu, you shouldn't be facing people that don't have the strength to stand up against your full power although Scorpius could do that he wouldn't necessarily come out the same" Kaze said thinking about Scorpius's darker side. Scorpius popped back into view at the top of the stairs. "Hey Kaze you coming?" he said, waiting for Kaze to finish talking. "Next time we fight Hiro you are going down!"